Truth or Dare
by xXMidnightRomanceXx
Summary: A fun innocent game of truth or dare. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE! Soon to be rewritten?


**Truth**

**or **

**Dare?**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy! And also, if you haven't already realised, I redone this because it was so crap :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey minna!" Sakura greeted her friends, after stepping into Ino's backyard. They were all at Ino's house to celebrate Ino's birthday. A Pool Party! Sakura smiled at everyone and walked towards Ino. Ino stood up and greeted her. "Yo Saku! Glad ya could make it!" Sakura smiled at her. "Glad to be here Ino-pig!" She hurriedly walked over to Temari, so Ino wouldn't murder her. Temari and her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, were staying in Konoha for a year. Sakura couldn't help but admire Temari's swimsuit. She wore a sky blue, two piece, with a tidal wave design. "You look nice Temi!" Sakura complimented, hugging her friend. Temari smirked and replied.<p>

"Of course Sakura!" Temari replied, striking a sexy pose. _Gee, modest much?_ Sakura giggled. Cherry Blossom then scanned her surroundings. _Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino (holy crap, he's here?!), Gaara, Kankuro, Ino... __Where is he? __If Hinata's here he should be here as well... __Then again... __He is __**Neji Hyuuga**__. _Sakura sighed aloud. Temari noticed her friend doing this action. Sakura, who was caught up in her own thoughts, didn't notice Hinata walking towards her. "H-hello Sakura, Temari." Hinata timidly greeted. _Good to see Naruto hasn't turned her into a loudmouth...yet._ Sakura shuddered at the thought. Temari nodded and Sakura waved.

"When did you guys get here?" The trio heard. Sakura, Hinata and Temari looked to see Ino, near the gate, Neji. Sakura blushed at the sight of him. "Neji's here..." She quietly whispered, more to herself than to anyone else. Temari and Hinata looked at their pink haired friend. "Hello Yamanaka-san!" A sickly, sweet voice was heard. The trio looked over to the source of the horrible voice. It was **Ayame Yolanda**. Ino's teeth gritted as she saw her. "I don't believe I invited **you**!" She shouted. Ayame smiled and clinged onto Neji's arm. Sakura's eyes widened as Temari held in her gasp. "Neji said I could come..." Ayame continued with a disgusting pout, making Ino glare at Neji.

Neji wasn't looking at anyone else other then the pool water, which occupied Sasuke and Naruto, having a water fight with Kankuro and Gaara. Ino sighed and gave up. "Fine just don't bug me" She finally agreed. Ayame was too busy staring at Neji to reply to the birthday girl. Ino growled and stalked over to Shikamaru. "Shika wheres Saku?" She asked, attempting to calm herself down. Shikamaru sighed and tiredly yawned. "What a drag..." He pointed over to where Sakura stood."She's over there with Temari and Hinata" He finished. Ino nodded and winked at Shikamaru, and ran over to Sakura. Sakura felt her eyes begin to water, as she saw Neji kiss Ayame's cheek.

Temari and Hinata didn't know what to say or do, so they both hugged their best friend. Ino ran over and hugged Sakura as well. Sakura shook her head and smiled up at them. They looked down at her with a questioning look. "I'm just happy to know all my friends are with me, through thick and thin" She said. The quartet smiled and slightly giggled. Ino then smirked evilly. The blond had a **devious** idea. _Operation NejiSaku is in ACTION! _Ino ran over to her diving board. All of her guests looked at her with a questioning look. "Truth or Dare you guys?" She shouted, punching her fist in the air. Most of her guests cheered, while some of her other guests just nodded.

Sasuke got out of the pool, pulling Naruto tired with him. Gaara sighed as he stepped out of the large swimming pool. He looked around and saw Kankuro laughed evilly. Gaara noticed that Kankuro stole his towel. Sakura noticed this and ran over to Gaara, handing him her pink towel. "Thank you Sakura." He thanked, gratefully taking the towel she offered. She smiled happily at him. Gaara looked her up and down, a small smile on his face. "You look nice as always, Sakura." He complimented, drying his neck. Sakura blushed and looked down at her own swimming costume. She wore a pink two piece, with cherry blossoms. Neji saw Sakura giggled, blushing a bright pink, and angrily growled. _Ayame is really starting to piss me off! _Neji shouted in his mind.

Sakura and Gaara walked over to where everyone was forming a large circle, and sat beside each other. Ino smirked, at the sight of Sakura and Neji. _Some foreplay first. _"Shino, truth or dare?" She asked. Shino pushed up his black sunglasses and curtly replied. "Truth." Kiba smirked and leaned over to Sasuke, who was siting next to him and Sakura. "What a pussy" He whispered, making Sasuke smirk. Shino heard this and glared daggers at them. "OK Shino! Who do you love?" Ino asked, making Shino sigh. "No-one really..." He answered. Ino huffed and pouted at him. "You're no fun!" She shouted. Shino shrugged and turned to Kiba.. Everyone knew Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke never back down from a dare. "Tru-" "DARE!" Kiba shouted, cutting him off. Shino smirked at dog boy.

"I dare you to kiss Temari!" Shino shouted, surprising everyone. Everyone shouted together. "WHAT?" Kiba sighed and walked over to where Temari sat. He kissed her cheek and sat back down. "I said kiss." Shino said. Kiba smirked and leaned back. "But you didn't say where and how long~" He sang happily. Ayame inwardly growled, clearly getting annoyed. _Will someone make me dare to kiss Neji already? _Kiba looked at Sakura. The cherry blossom gulped. _No choice. _She sighed and whispered. "Dare." Kiba smirked. Everyone, other then Sakura, Ayame and Neji, were in on the whole thing. "I dare you to stay in a locked closet with Neji for around an hour. If you want, have sex" He said smirking. Sakura, Neji and Ayame stood up and shouted together. "WHAT?" Kiba shrugged. "Sorry I know it's really random." He apologised, not at all sorry.

Ayame then walked over to Kiba, and pulled him up to her level by his collar. "LISTEN HERE DOG BOY! I REFUSE TO LET THIS WHORE HAVE SEX WITH MY NEJI!" She shouted. Sakura stood up gritting her teeth. "What did you call me?" Sakura shouted, a dark aura surrounding her. Gaara nervously chuckled and stood up, holding Sakura back from killing Ayame. Kiba stood up and pushed the blushing Haruno and nervous Hyuuga into one of Ino's many closets. Kiba locked the door and smirked. "I think you guys can stay here until...morning." Kiba informed, a smirk on his face. Sakura gasped and begun to bang on the door. "DOG BOY WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR DEAD MEAT!" She shouted.

Kiba gulped and ran away, mentally preparing himself for both Sakura's kill spree in the morning, and Ayame shouting in his ear. Sakura sighed and looked over at Neji. He was silent and leaning on the wall opposite the door. Sakura looked at the floor as she slid down the door. She cradled her knees, shivering slightly, due to the fact that she was still wearing her swim suit. Neji looked at Sakura. _What are they up to? _Neji wondered about his friends. **Sakura just talk to him you retard! **_Demo... _**JUST DO IT! **Sakura having a fight with her inner self, she finally agreed. "So Neji..." Sakura started, trailing off. Neji looked over at her, his lavender-white eyes staring into her emerald orbs. Sakura gulped nervously but continued. "Eto...how are you and Ayame going?" She asked. **YOU ARE AN IDIOT! **_SHUT UP INNER! _Neji's held back his surprise. "We never had anything going" He said.

Sakura's eyebrow rose, a questioning look arising. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Neji sighed and moved next to her, also leaning on the door. "Um...things are going good I guess..." Neji started but then shook his head. _I'll tell her later... _"But I think I should break up with her." Neji continued. Sakura hid her smile and nodded understandingly. "What about you? Are you going out with anyone?" The Hyuga asked, Sakura shaking her head in response. "I see..." Neji continued.

**Ever on and on, I continue circling,**

**With nothing but my fate,**

**And the paralyzing agony,**

**Till slowly I forget,**

**And my heart starts vanishing,**

**And slowly I see,**

**That I can't**

**Break **

**Free!**

**I'm-**

Sakura blushed and answered her phone. "Hello?" Sakura began talking on the phone. Soon she hung up and turned to Neji. "Gomen it was Ino" Sakura answered. Neji nodded in understanding. There was complete and utter silence in the small closet. Neji took this time to stare at Sakura. Her short pink hair framed her face and matched her pink cherry blossom swimsuit. Sakura felt his eyes staring at her body. She turned to look at Neji, who quickly whipped his head around and began playing with his phone. Sakura stared at his strong chest and admired his long brown hair. **COME ON SAKURA! SAY IT TO HIM CHA! **

"Neji?" Sakura called. "Hn?" Neji responded, turning off his phone. Sakura looked down and began playing with her fingers, like Hinata. "I...I...I" She stuttered, blushing a bright pink, close to her hair colour. Neji rose an eyebrow as Sakura inhaled deeply. "Iloveyou!" Sakura hurriedly spit out, making Neji's eyes widened. "You...love me?" Neji repeated. Sakura nodded and turned away, to ashamed to look at Neji. "I'll understand if you don't love me back. Then again you're with Ayame so if we got togeth-" Sakura's eyes widened as she felt a hand turn her chin, and pressure against her lips.

_Neji..._Neji's tounge asked for entrance, which Sakura happily allowed. For what felt like hours, but was in reality minutes, they broke the kiss. Sakura and Neji rested their heads against each others. They both exhaled heavily from their heated kiss. "I don't love Ayame. I love you Sakura Haruno" Neji explained, leaning towards her face. "I love you too Neji Hyuuga!" Sakura cried, and closed the space between their lips.


End file.
